Three new travelors
by Anime-Music-Philosopher
Summary: What if Roy had a sister, Ed had a sister, and Izumi had a daughter before her other child died. And what happens when they meet? Greed X OC Russel X OC Dorchet X OC
1. Chapter 1

Sooo this is my first FMA fanfic and no matter how much i want to I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. I only own Rika, Sonoma, and Anna.

* * *

"Hey Roy, I'm leaving!" The 10 year old dark brunette shouted up the stairs and soon she counted to 3 in her head before she heard running footsteps. Rushing down the stairs came a handsome man who had the same hair color and eyes as his younger sister.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" The questions came fast and concern showed through him and the girl couldn't help but giggle.

"We talked about this already Roy, im leaving to find someone to teach me alchemy." Roy opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him with a glare. For a ten year old she was pretty scary.

"I know what your going to say. I know you can teach me but you need to stay focused on getting to the top in the military like you promised." The glare left but the intense gaze she held was still there. "So go have fun with your spark and Hughes and let me start my own journey." Roy's eyes softened and he held out his arms. Embracing him Roy rested his chin on her head and softly whispered "Be safe Rika." Rika tightened her grip. To most people 'Be safe' was just a saying but to Roy and Rika, it was there way of life ever since their parents died. "I will."

Then she was out the door without a second thought.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

The quiet peacefullness of Dublith was abruptly interupted with the loud sounds of the incoming train making its last stop for the day. Young Rika jumped off the platform and looked around at all the shops and resteraunts. All of them were tempting but first she needed to find a place to stay, and by the looks of all the people here, finding a room is going to be hard. So starting dead ahead Rika grabbed her map and started walking.

The young blonde could barely see over the mound of groceries in her hands. Thus, she did not notice the brunnete walking right towards her with a map in hand and her sight else where, until they collided. Bread flew everywhere and the map flew with the wind to nowhere.

"Oh, Jeez, im soo sorry." Said Rika. She started picking up bags of apples and bread and handed them back.

The blonde looked up and saw Rika frantically picking up her food, and whenshe handed them to her she noticed that this traveler was probably the same age as her. She was also very nervouse and shy and probably didnt talk to people that much. "Its fine, I wasnt watching where I was going anyway."

Both girls stood up and Rika offered to help with her bags. On the way to her house she asked "So whats your name?"

"Rika, whats yours."

"Sonoma Curtis, are you traveling with anybody?" Rika shook her head and smiled a little "No, its just me. I actually live not that far away but im traveling." When she looked at her again, Sonoma saw that her eyes looked tired and her face was just a little to pale. "Where have you been sleeping?" She asked. Rika noticed her looking at her and just smiled more. "Oh, just anywhere that was available." She said like it was no big deal, the tone in her voice told that it was mainly streets and that she didnt sleep enough. "Well, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Rika just shook her head and her smile dissapeared a little "No, I tried going to the Inn but it was filled."

"Well, would you like to stay at my place for the night?" She asked. When Rika tryed to object she glared at her until she had no choice. Soon they stopped in front of a nice looking building that in the front had a sign saying it was a butcher shop. Upon opening the front door Sonoma was surprised to see three blondes that were the same age in her house. She felt Rika hide behind her as they all turned to look at her. She looked up and saw her mother standing there looking like she wanted an answer.

"Hey mom, umm this is Rika and I found her on the streets looking for a place to stay and I offered her this place." Her mother just nodded. Pointing to each kid she introduced them. "This is Edward, Alphonse, and Anna Elric. Theyre going to be staying here for awhile." Sonoma just nodded to them and took Rika upstairs to her room.

A few days later Rika begged Izumi to teach her alchemy and after being accepted stayed with them for a year. Her traveling stopped and she never had trouble sleeping that year. She had a place to call home.

* * *

**I will try to update more and reviews and suggestions are highly welcome. If you have to flame then please do it with respect. Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Damnit, only the three girls. **

* * *

11 year old Rika Mustang stood outside of Izumi's butcher shop with her bags in hand. She looked forward and saw the family she had grown to love in only a year, choking down tears she gave them a little wave as Sonoma came forward.

"Please come visit, your welcome here anytime. Oh! I almost forgot, here." She reached into her pocket and took out a small box, handing it to Rika she added "I made this when we were working with metal alchemy, hopefully it will remind you to come back soon." Rika just smiled and nodded afraid she would cry if she spoke. Turning she faced Anna Elric and her brothers.

"Ar'nt you guys leaving as well?" She asked. Anna shook her head "We're staying for a few more days before heading back home." Again, Rika nodded. After Sig gave her a box of meat for the road and Izumi threatened to kill her if she didnt come back, the young alchemist walked away and boarded the train heading to her home in Central. Soon after the train left the station and she could no longer see Dublith, Rika reached into her bag and pulled out her book on human transmutation. Throughout the long ride, she prepared for what was to come at home.

* * *

**Central Headquarters**

"So, why are you so excited to go home Roy?" A young Maes Hughes asked. Both men were packing up for the day and Roy was practically jumping off the walls. Today was the day Rika was coming home, he hadn't seen his little sister in over a year and couldnt wait to bug her about what had happened over that time. "Rika's finally coming home. She promised to tell me everything and she said she had a surprise for when I got home." Usually stonme faced, Roy couldn't stop smiling all day and whoever passed him found it was contagious and smiled too.

"Awsome, do you mind if I come to. I havn't seen that squirt in awhile." Maes was almost as excited as Roy, Rika was also like a sister to him.

"I think Rika would love to see you again." Looking at the clock, they noticed it was the end of their shift and, grabbing their bags, left to go home.

* * *

When she entered the house for the first time in over a year, Rika got straight to work. First she worked on drawing the transmutation circle on the basement floor, and then she worked on mixing all the ingrediants she collected together.

Water 35 Liters  
Carbon 20 kg  
Phemonia 4 Liters  
Lime 1.5 kg  
Phosphorus 800 g  
Salt 250 g  
Saltpepper 100 g  
Sulfur 80 g  
Flourine 7.5 g  
Iron 5 g  
Silicon 3 g

Enough to make 1 human but instead Rika doubled the amount, pouring in the middle of the array and adding a couple drops of blood she got on her knees. Placing her hands on the circle, she started the transmutation. First a blue light filled the room and Rika smiled, it was working! Suddenly, the pure blue turned to black, the air filled with bursts of light and Rika suddenly felt a searing pain on her right side. Looking over her shoulder, she gasped. Her right leg and arm were dissapearing, and what came back was fresh waves of pain. Blood was pouring out of where her limbs where, and she collapsed onto her side. Blood loss sat in and before she passed out, Rika saw what looked to be a handsom man with black hair and a leather outfit stand over her.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome and very much apreciated! ^_^ Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Damnit, only the three girls. **

**PS: You should check out Sonoma's Story by my friend SonomaCurtis. She's the one who created Sonoma from this fic and has started writing her side of the story.**

* * *

Finaly! He was free, free of that damned prisom they kept him in for 130 years. It had felt great! to be able to bust out of there and know he was free. To know that now he could get what he wanted, not to mention that he had a bunch of people already helping him. If only he could find a place for a hideout though.

FLASH

The mysterious stranger turned and saw a great blue light flash out of a small house. 'Hm, looks like alchemy' He thought, suddenly a young girl's scream filled the air, right as the blue light turned black. Around him, it looked like no one was there to hear that scream curdle through even his heart.

Another scream filled the sky and this time, he answered it with the sound of his feet sprinting towards the house. Slamming open the door he noticed the light was coming mostly from the basement. Racing down it, the sight of what lay before him actaully feel maybe even a little sad. There right in front of him was a giant transmutation circle drawn on the floor. In the center was what sort of looked like deformed mutant humans. But what really made him sad was the girl across the circle that looked as if she was only 12. Looking closer, he noticed she was laying in a pool of blood, and she was missing almost her rentire right side of her body. From her shoulder down to her foot, was nothing. Walking closer, he realized that she was pretty cute if she wasnt covered in blood. Blood red really wasnt her color, so he'd have to fix that. Something shined in the corner of his eye, turning he saw a little box. Swiftly he picked it up and went to help the girl.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Roy Mustang was practically bouncing." Hughes Laughed. It was true, Roy looked like a new person, very few people in the world could say they ever saw Mustang with pure joy on his face. "Shut up, your just as excited as me." They were only around 5 houses away from the Mustang residence when they heard the most bone chilling scream fill the air. Instantly both started to sprint in the direction of Roy's house.

They instantly ran down the stairs into the basement and froze. One second was all it took for both men to figure out what happen, and one second was all it took for Roy's walls to fall down and he promptly turned and threw up. After a minute he turned and finally noticed the strange guy that was here. He was holding Rika bridal style and was staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Roy didnt answer, he was staring at the pale bloody form of his sister. The stranger noticed this and asked him again "Is she yours? Do you know her?" Hughes stepped up to answer, noticing Roy's shock, but was stopped when Roy shakily answered.\

"No." Hughes's head shot a look over at Roy but he continued "We where passing by and heard a scream. We raced over here and found, well, this. As far as I know, I dont know her at all." The man just nodded and walked out of the building carrying her. Before leaving as well, Roy turned to Hughes. His eyes showed nothing.

"Hughes, as far as anyone knows my sister died."

"W-w-what? But Mustanang.." Hughes couldnt believe it, Roy was abandoning his sister.

"And Maes." He was stopped again. "Yes Roy?"

"As far as you and I know, I never had a sister."

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome and very much apreciated! ^_^ Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Damnit, only the three girls well, technically only Rika cause the other two were created by my friends.**

**PS: You should check out Sonoma's Story by my friend SonomaCurtis. She's the one who created Sonoma from this fic and has started writing her side of the story.**

**I dont own FMA, F******** Damnit! If i did Greed would be all mine!**

* * *

Pain. Damnit there was so much pain, well, at least that meant she was alive. Although, why the pain was all on her right side she did not know. Goddamnit! Someone needed to get someone to stop the man in her head with a sledgehammer. Wait! She remembered now, going home, the transmutation, and that guy. Who was he, some kind of smexy leather angel? Speaking of which were was he and where was she.

Rika's eyes fluttered open, after finally getting her eyesight used to the lights she tried moving her head. Hello sledgehammer dude! Yet, she was able to see that she was lying on a plain white bed in a plain room. Did anyone here know the meaning of the word color? She heard voices to her right. She finally noticed the brown door on the other side of the room. Her eyes traveled down her right side. Rika choked back a sob, half her body, gone. All she wanted was for her brother to be happy and to see her parents again. Wait! Where was Roy?

Suddenly the door came open and Rika's head turned to see the leather dude with a creepy looking woman following. She was wearing what looked to be a doctors coat and was pushing a cart with a ton of medical supplies.

"Well look who woke up." The leather angel said. His voice was just as good as his looks. "How ya feeling doll?" Doll? Did he just call her doll?

"Like crap, although if you could get the guy with the sledgehammer out of my head Id be very much appreciated." This made him laugh, god, that laugh was amazing. "Who are you, where am I?" Rika Asked. It was about time she got answers.

"The name's Greed, and your in a little place called the Devil's Nest." He said. "The Devil's Nest? Sounds like a bar." Rika blushed as he laughed again. "It is, but its also a place to go for those who need a place to hide."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to explain but suddenly a young girl busted through the door into the room.

"Greed! What's going on and why arn't I allow-" She paused mouth agaped as she took in the familiar sight of Rika lying in that bed. Rika also gaped at the sight of Sonoma. True, she was surprised to see her friend in a place like this but what shocked her was the fact her friend's eyes were those of a wolfens demeanor. Even her posture, the way she spoke, and her patience- even though it never was good- had changed to a more animal like way. "Rika! What the hell happened to you?"

"What happened to me? Nothing really, i tried to bring back my parents but more importantly, what happened to you?" But before either could talk more, Greed had forcebly pushed Sonoma out the door and had locked it again. "Im sorry but we dont have that much time." He turned to her with a grim look on his face "You need to make a decision for me, you can either-" He stopped as she interupted him. "Im sorry" SHe said "But did you happen to run across a young man when you found me?"

"Yes" He sighed "Actually i ran into two, I asked if he knew you but, he told me he was just passing through. He said he didnt know who you were." Her eyes filled with sadness for a second and it was only noticed by Greed himself before she quickly hid it with another question. "What were you going to say."

"Right. Like i was saying, you have two choices. First, we can give you fake limbs but do to the fact of where we are, they wouldnt be that strong. If you choose that you can live here with us and earn your keep to. Secondly, you can choose for us to take you to someplace that offers better automail and you can live out in the real world."

Wow, this was a hard decision. On one hand, Rika could stay safe here and belong somewhere. On the other hand though, she knew she had to get back her brother, he was her only family and she couldnt loose him. Something in her was telling her to stay here, but another part was telling her she needed to find her family.

"I think it would be best if you could take me somewhere for better automail." She said. Greed's eyes became downcast and he looked away for a moment. Gesturing to the woman in white at the corner of the room, she walked up and placed a sickly sweet cloth on her face.

Everything became black.

* * *

**Share the luv and review please! Its almost Christmas soo reviewing would be a great gift. Also give suggestions please!**


End file.
